Talent Show, Star Ocean Style
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: What happened when my three characters Amaya, Miyoko and Kitani challange the Star Ocean character to a Talent Show? Lots of Crazyness and pain[SO3]


Talent Show, Star Ocean Style

(( This has got to be one of the strangest idea's ever, but I thought it was funny. Ok the little plot is that my character Amaya, Kitani and Miyoko have challenged all of the character to a Talent Show. Who will win and who will end up going back to the Diplo all beaten up by the talents gone wrong? Read and find out! ))

Disclaimer: -sniffle- I really wish it was true, alas I have no money to buy the character…BUT! I DO own Amaya, Miyoko and Kitani. If you don't know what they look like either read "My Ai" or look at my DA account which the link is on my profile.

Ok here we go!

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Cliff asked the three creatures sitting in front of him and the others 

"A Talent Show" Miyoko, the Three Tailed Fox repeated

"Yeah. We want to see how good you humans really are" Kitani the White Lion Cub giggled.

Amaya, the Horned Wolf smirked "Aw come Fayt. I know you can do something. What about basket ball? Show us how good you are!"

The boy with the blue hair was silent.

"It does sound like fun" Sophia giggled. "Lets do it!"

"Well I suppose it does sound good" Mirage chuckled

"Bah" Well you all know who this is "I don't do Talent Shows maggots"

"You've never even done one before Albel" Nel said slamming her hands on her hips. Albel turned away from her.

Amaya snickered "It's settled." She clapped her paws twice. Suddenly they were all in a school auditorium with a table that Amaya, Miyoko and Kitani sat behind.

"We're the judges!" Kitani said.

Maria laughed nervously "Now what?"

"You all have 20 minutes to pick a talent" Amaya explained "We score it 1-10 on how it is. 1 being the worse and 10 being the best"

"I'll blow you all away!" Cliff said running behind stage as the others follow him.

20 minutes later…

Amaya clapped her paws again "Times up! Who's first?"

Out on the stage came Cliff. "Ok ok. I'll be doing stand up comedy!" He said

"Oh boy.." Miyoko said as her ears went back. Kitani raised her eyebrows and Amaya slammed her paw onto her face.

"Why didn't the skeleton cross the road? Because he had not guts!" There was a rim shot in the background as well as crickets chipping. "Hmm tough crowd…"

Miyoko held up a 4, Kitani a 5 and Amaya a 1. "Sorry Cliff" Amaya pressed a big red button and a trap door opened below him making him fall.

"Ok next!" Kitani yelled

The curtain opened to Sophia with some string puppets. She put on a little puppet show about a kitty and a bunny. It was somewhat cute until the rabbits head popped off and rolled across the stage.

"Uhh…heh heh" Sophia laughed nervously. Kitani clapped her paws and held up a 9. Well you'd expect that from her. Miyoko held a 7 and Amaya a 6. Ok so Sophia didn't do too badly. She picked up the all stuff and quickly scurried off the stage.

"Well that was…interesting…" Amaya said "Next!" Cliff suddenly appeared next to her.

"So what'd I miss?" he asked. The wolf's, foxes and cubs sweat dropped.

Fayt came out dribbling a basket ball to a random net. He shot the ball and it went it. It was when he tried a slam dunk he broke the net. It came crashing down onto his head.

"Ouch.." Amaya said "You ok Fayt?" He was out cold as both Maria and Sophia dragged him off the stage.

Amaya held up a 10 and well you'd expect from her. Miyoko held up a 8 and Kitani a 9. "Next!" Miyoko yelled

Peppita came out dancing. She danced around before dancing off stage. A loud crash was heard. "I'm ok!" she yelled

Amaya held up a 8, Miyoko a 7, and Kitani a 8. "Next!" Kitani yelled

Roger came running out on stage. "I can't really do it…" he was soon cut off

"Get back here you pervert!" A angry Nel yelled.

"Gotta go!" Roger ran like the wind off the stage as Nel ran by.

Amaya, Miyoko, Cliff and Kitani's sweat dropped. "Ok next!" Kitani yelled

Adray sudden came out swinging a wet shirt as the song I'm Too Sexy played.

Amaya, Miyoko, Kitani and Cliff all suddenly dived for the trap door button pressing it. Adray fell.

"That was disturbing…" Amaya said "Next!"

Nel came out and preformed symbology(Not sure if I spelled it right) and suddenly Cliff was stuck to the ceiling!

"Get me down!" He shouted. Amaya sighed and muttered a few words. Cliff fell to the floor.

"Sorry Cliff" Nel said. Amaya held up a 9, Miyoko a 8 and Kitani a 9.

"Next!" Cliff yelled, but received a nice whack over the head from Amaya.

Maria came out with her gun in her hand. A sudden target appeared, but Roger ran across the stage knocking her off balance and causing her to shoot in the wrong direction. It hit Cliff in the butt.

"Ow! Maria!" he shouted as his behind smoked

"Sorry Cliff…" she said this time shooting in the right direction and hitting the bulls eye.

Miyoko held up a 10 cheering, Amaya a 7, and Kitani a 7. "Next!" Amaya yelled

Mirage came out doing some karate moves on some wooden people. So far nothing had gone wrong, but it didn't stay that way. One of the wooden things flew off the stage and hit Cliff.

"Why is it always me?" he asked with a bandage on his head.

Amaya held up a 9, Miyoko a 9 and Kitani a 8. "Next!" Amaya yelled

Last, but not least…Albel.

"Do I have to do this?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes" Amaya responded

"Fine…" he muttered. A sudden little boom box appeared. Albel reached behind stage grabbing Nel. He put a rose in his mouth and started doing a tango.

"Wow.." Miyoko said. Kitani watched with wide eyes and Amaya snickered. Nel was bit shocked, but got into it around the middle.

Amaya, Miyoko and Kitani all held 10's. Albel and Nel tangoed off stage.

"Well I think we have a clear winner although someone might want to check where he's taking her…" Amaya said.

"So did we humans impress you three?" Mirage asked.

"Not really." Kitani said jumping onto Sophia's shoulder

Miyoko leapt onto Maria's shoulder "Yeah. We did it for our own amusement and for one other reason"

"What's that?" Fayt asked.

Amaya tackled Fayt to the ground licking his face as her tail wagged "So you guys could have some fun"

They all laughed, Adray was still below the stage yelling for help, and Albel and Nel were not heard from for about 6 hours…

The end!

(( Wheee! That was fun.This isthe longest one-shot I've written.Now see that little button below? It's calling your name and it's shiny! Tell me good? Bad? Horrible? Decent? Tell me people! Now I must get my butt working on My Ai. Aleu the Lunar Wolf signing out -dashes away- ))


End file.
